Code Geass: Best Friend Lessons
by Dark Zero 1718
Summary: Lelouch and Suzaku have close ties with each other. However, there are a few lessons they don't know as best friends. Crack-fic!
1. Lesson 1

**A/N: Hello! I made a crack-fic! Be warned: slight yaoi on the 1st chapter ONLY. The others..are just cracky. Yeah, you know me, a crazy author...X3**

**DISCLAIMER: This crack-fic obssesed author, does not own Code Geass!**

**Hahahahaha...enjoy reading!**

* * *

**CODE GEASS: BEST FRIEND LESSONS**

_Lesson 1: Don't Share Beds_

Suzaku's totally pissed off. What was he thinking? Putting all the heavy stuff on his bed that he didn't even know that its' metal is weak. He was carrying a big luggage full of Lloyd's boot prizes, which is really heavy. He threw on the bed and boom.

His bed broke.

So he'll be sleeping on the floor. No, wait. Maybe not. Ask Lelouch, of course. Besides, they're best friends right?

So he went over to his place and knocked at the door. Then came out, a raven haired teenager with violet eyes.

"Suzaku? Its' past curfew. What's wrong?" Asked Lelouch.

The brunette's face turned red because, of the embarrasing thing he's about to say.

"Lelouch,can we share a bed?" Suzaku asked his friend.

"Hm? Why?" Lelouch asked with curiosity.

"My..bed broke" Suzaku said softly. Lelouch bursted into laughter.

"Seriously.." The raven said in the middle of laughter "Until now, you still jump on beds?!"

Suzaku's green eyes widened in surprise when he heard that "Of course not! It just broke okay?"

Lelouch stopped laughing but the smile can't leave his face "Well..in any case, no."

"Please?"

"No."

Suzaku sighed "Come on, this is only once in a lifetime!"

"Why not on the-"

"No." Suzaku interjected. "I'm not gonna sleep on the floor."

Lelouch sighed heavily before finally agreeing with him "Ugh. Fine"

"Yay!"

**The next day...**

Lelouch groaned as the light pointed to his eyes. He also felt like something warm was wrapped around him. "What the...?" He turned around and can't BELIEVE what his eyes just met.

He found Suzaku, his best friend, asleep and HUGGING HIM!

Lelouch started to turn really red before shakily saying "S-Suzaku, g-get off me!"

"Mmmn..you're so soft..I don't wanna let go.." The brunette hugging him mumbled.

"S-shut up! Let go of me! NOW!"

"No.."

This time, Lelouch said it out a little bit too loud "SUZAKU KURURUGI! GET OFF ME THIS INSTANT!"

"Y-yes sir! Sorry sir!" Suzaku said as he got his arms off his waist and stood up.

Lelouch heard a snickering sound coming from the door. He took a peek outside and saw a witch mute laughing in the corner.

"You shouldn't have seen your face.." C.C. said while laughing.

"Shut up,witch."

* * *

**Hee-hee! How was it? Good or bad? Please review! Thank you guys. You're the best. :D**

**Next up! Lesson 2- Do The Movie Picking**

**Until next time, Minna-san!**

**~Dark Zero 1718**

**P.S. Just call me Dark Zero. Omit the 1718.**


	2. Lesson 2

**A/N: Sorry it took a while. I was working on my main course ( To those who don't know, check my profile ) Anyways,hope you understand! ^^ So, let's get it on then!**

**DISCLAIMER: This crazy author, does not own Code Geass!**

**Buwahaha, enjoy guys...**

* * *

_Lesson 2: Do The Movie Picking._

Its' Saturday. No school. Lelouch and Suzaku decided it would fun to watch a movie this weekend. So they decided to go downtown and pick an awesome movie to watch tonight. Lelouch made Suzaku to pick a movie but it takes the brunette 1 hour to pick a stinkin' movie.

"Pick a movie." Lelouch told his friend.

"Hm.."

The raven sighed "Hurry up. We've been standing here for quite a while now. And my legs are getting tired of standing."

"Look, its' hard to pick a cool movie" Suzaku said "Gimme time first."

"*sigh* Whatever. I'm just gonna take a seat. Meet me at the nearby bench." Said Lelouch as he went to find the bench.

"I'll be there, then."

**( LATER )**

Lelouch saw his friend coming "Well?"

The brunette smiled "Done!"

He noticed that the guy bought 3 movies. "Three movies in one night?''

"Uh..yeah. In case the first one is boring, we could change it." Suzaku said.

"That's why you're taking long.."

**( TONIGHT )**

Night had fallen. They both positioned themselves in the couch after putting the CD in the DVD player.

"We're missing something." Said Lelouch.

"What?" Suzaku asked.

"Popcorn."

"No problem" The brunette said as he took out bowl full of fresh popcorn.

"Awesome."

The movie started. It started showing cats wearing sunglasses and men wearing cat ears. This caused Suzaku to laugh hysterically.

"HAHAHA! YEAH, THAT'S FUNNY!"

"What's so funny about a cat with sunglasses and a guy wearing cat ears" Lelouch nearly shrieked

"Its' just..its' just..! HAHAHA!" Suzaku laughed again.

"Ugh."

**( LATER AT 2:00 A.M. )**

Suzaku practically laughed all night. And thanks to that, Lelouch can't seem to fall asleep. "Suzaku?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Suzaku!"

"HAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

''SUZAKU!"

"Yes, Lelouch?"

"I can't sleep because you're laughing too loud!" Lelouch said, irrtated.

"Okay I'll keep it down" Suzaku said.

"Thank you"

Few minutes later...

"HAHAHAHA! HAHAHA!" Suzaku laughed louder this time. This made Lelouch to throw a pillow at him.

"Ow, what was that for?" the brunette asked his friend who's right there beside him, looking groggy.

"Keep it DOWN!"

And now, Lelouch learned to let himself do the movie picking...

* * *

**A/N: Hahhahaha, so..do you like it? Or hate it? Please review...pretty please? PM's too. ^_^ Thank you and Good Day!**

**Until next time, readers.**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	3. Lesson 3

**A/N: I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY EVERYONE! LATE UPDATE! FORGIVE ME, I'M ON VACATION AND THERE'S NOT MUCH WI-FI CONNECTION! SORRY! SUPER SORRY!**

**WARNING: VERY SLIGHT YAOI! SORRY, I CAN'T HELP IT! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Geass!**

**Though its' late, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_Lesson 3: Never Use Ladders._

Lelouch feels like a dwarf. Sure, he was tall physically. But when it comes to getting books from the shelves, his mind kept screaming he's a total midget. So right now, in order to study for that 1 hour History test, he has to get that darn textbook from the 4th shelf; which is impossible to get.

"Damn it.." Lelouch cursed silently "How the heck am I gonna get that stupid book? I'm gonna flunk my test." he said. His violet irises began to search for some object that can help him reach it. He thought about using a ladder, but he promised that he would never use ladders again, after falling on a teacher and nearly kissed him on the lips.

Just then, a familiar brunette came in.

_I know! _Lelouch thought and ran towards his best friend.

"Suzaku!" he called out.

"Yeah?" Suzaku responded.

"Can you do me a favor?" Lelouch asked "But don't laugh."

"Sure." the brunette said,smiling.

"Follow me."

Suzaku followed Lelouch in the_ History Book Section_. At first, Suzaku was confused. He doesn't know why the raven wouldn't get the book on the 4th shelf when there is a ladder.

"Can you try to get it for me,please?"

"Lelouch.." Suzaku started "There's a ladder over there. Use it, dummy." he chuckled.

"Oh heck,no" Lelouch said "After falling on a teacher and nearly kissed him last week, l'll never use ladders for the rest of my life."

"So I'm the one who will get it?"

"Duh. Now get moving exercise nut."

Suzaku sighed "Okay,okay. I'll get it. Geez, you don't need to call me that" he said. He, then, grabbed the ladder and settled it down to where the spot of the book it. He climbed up and got the book that Lelouch asked. He turned around.

"Is this i-WOAH!" the ladder that he was standing on, began to collapse. Suzaku tried to maintain the balance but he failed and..

**THUD!**

The next thing that Suzaku knew was that he was on top of something soft and warm. When he opened his eyes, he nearly screamed.

He was..on top..of...LELOUCH. And his lips are slightly attached to his _No..way.. _He felt a small blush on his face

Lelouch opened his violet orbs and widened all of a sudden _WHAT THE HECK, SUZAKU?! _His face was red now.

**WHACK!**

"OW!" Suzaku cried out in pain "What was THAT for, Lelouch?" he asked, still blushing.

"You idiot!" Lelouch fumed. And his face was red as well. "What were you thinking? Landing on me like I'm a mattress!"

"Well , I'm sorry. The ladder collapsed. Its' impossible for me to NOT fall on you." Suzaku blurted out.

"Pervert"

"Am not!"

Lelouch sighed "Look, just forget about it okay?" he said.

"It was just an utter coincidence." Suzaku said.

"Like heck it is." Lelouch said "Anyways, thanks for getting my book by the way."

"Yo guys!" Rivalz called from the other shelf. "I forgot to tell you this. We use mini stairs now! No ladders!"

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier!" Lelouch asked irritatingly.

"Oops!"

The duo sighed. But Lelouch told Suzaku something.

"Do NOT use ladders."

"Yes sir.." Suzaku mumbled.

Yup that's right. No ladders allowed when you're best friends.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review please!**

**Until next time. ;)**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	4. Lesson 4

**LESSON 4 UP! Sorry if it took a while. Busy with my other projects. *sweatdrop***

**WARNING: OOCness XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Code Geass is not mine, guys...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Lesson 4: Don't Watch Horror Movies_

The duo were flopped down at the couch, with boring looks on their faces. It was a Sunday and there's no school again. Students usually hang out in the park, chat the night away and whatsoever. But for Lelouch and Suzaku, its' called boring. Suzaku was suppose to be at the military but Lloyd said Sundays are his day off. Lelouch knew he was suppose to be with the Black Knights this afternoon, but there's nothing going on for the moment.

There's really nothing to do.

"So..." Lelouch started breaking the thick silence between them "What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know." Suzaku said "Do you?"

"Well..do you remember the movies you bought two weeks ago?" Lelouch asked.

"Uh..yeah" Suzaku replied "Do you wanna watch one of them?"

"What else? Its' so boringin here." the raven answered.

"Okay then" the brunette went over to the CD player and picked out a movie on top of the device. He gasped.

Lelouch gave a confused look "Something wrong?"

"Lelouch..this is a horror movie." Suzaku said.

"I see..insert it."

The brunette's eyes widened "A-are you sure?" he asked "Its' with zombies..."

"Relax.." Lelouch eased him. "Its' just a movie."

"If you say so.." Suzaku said as he inserted the CD into the DVD player and hit play. Then, he ran towards the couch and sat down beside Lelouch and wrapped the blanket around him. His face was paranoid-like and body trembling slightly with fear.

"Suzaku." Lelouch said as he looked at the brunette "Relax. Okay?"

"H-hai."

Then, the movie started.

**1 HOUR LATER..**

OKAY. Lelouch regret his decision on watching this movie and Suzaku wanted to punch himself for buying it. The movie was going on for just an hour and the both of them were scared as heck. Lelouch was clutching the blanket so hard and he's visibly shaking. The brunette was worse off than Lelouch. He's hugging his best friend and shaking up as well. Eyes, very wide and sweats a lot.

The man in the movie was inetnding to enter the cave, because he can hear screeches from there. He walked towards it slowly..very slowly. And that's when Suzaku reacted.

"D-don't go in there..!" Suzaku said as he hardened the grip around Lelouch.

"Suzaku..can you loosen a bit? I can't b-breath!" Lelouch said.

"S-sorry." Suzaku relaxed his arms and continued to watch.

When the man was close to the mouth of the cave, he walked a few steps inside. Step..step..step...!

"GAAAAAH!" the duo screamed as they thrashed around the couch. A zombie appeared in front of the man with a horrific hiss. But he immedietly slice the body down.

"D-don't scream so loud! Its' freaking me out!" Lelouch said as he stared at his friend.

"But the zombie appeared out of nowhere! And..I was shocked" Suzaku defended.

They turned their eyes at the TV again.

**ANOTHER HOUR LATER...**

The movie finally ended. But the boys were still a little bit scared. Okay..maybe not a little bit but still really scared. Lelouch grabbed the remote and turned the screen off.

"C-can we share a bed again, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, still a bit traumatized.

"S-sure. But just don't hug me.." Lelouch responded softly "Anyways..what time is it?"

Suzaku looked at the wall clock "10:00 p.m.."

"Okay. Let's go.." Then, they heard a sound of what seemed like blades are being compressed together coming from outside.

"What..was that?" Suzaku asked sheepishly

"That's just Sayoko..I think."

They look at each other for a while before they dashed off into Lelouch's room. Once they arrive, Lelouch closed the door and locked it. After getting ready for bed, they rested their heads on the pillow and sighed.

"Suzaku..are you okay in there?" Lelouch asked softly.

"Y-yeah.."

**12:00 A.M..**

Suzaku Kururugi felt like a 5 year old. He was not suppose to be scared of any horror movies. Plus, he's a soldier! Why is he feeling so scared then? He turned to Lelouch and it looks like he's already asleep.

_He's so lucky.._ Suzaku thought. Before shifting over to a different position. _I'll try to sleep.. _then, he shut his eyes. Meanwhile, Lelouch was still wide awake. Everytime he tries to close his eyes, it snaps open every after 5 seconds. Is it just him? Or he was still scared that maybe a zombie will get him in his sleep? He shook his head. Why is he scared? He's Zero! The masked leader of the Black Knights and the one who will destroy Britannia! Its' ironic for him to feel traumatized about that movie.

After a few more tossing and turning, he sighed. Then, he sat up and nudged his friend. Lelouch expects a groggy look and a raspy voice from Suzaku but instead, he recieved a terrified shout and Suzaku fell off the bed. And Lelouch screamed too but just backed off.

"ZOMBIE! ZOMBIE! DON'T EAT MY BRAINS!" Suzaku cried out.

Lelouch rolled his eyes and went over to his side. "Suzaku, relax! Its' just me.." he said in a hushed tone. "And don't scream. You're going to wake Nunnally.."

"Lelouch? I thought you were..."

"I know. Suppose to be asleep. But I couldn't" he admitted. "The movie traumatized me a bit." Lelouch added as he looked away in embarrassment.

"I feel the same way.." Suzaku admitted as well. "I don't think I'm ever gonna sleep again."

"We need to." Lelouch said "We might look like zombies on the way to school."

"Zombies.." When Suzaku muttered the word, he shuddered. Then, they heard a crinkling sound from the closet.

Lelouch flinched a little "What was that..?" he turned to the brunette and he looks like he's about to start another round of freaking out.

"L-Lelouch, please don't tell me your house is haunted!" Suzaku said, extremely scared.

"Suzaku, you're overeacting." Lelouch sighed.

"But what the heck was that? It sounded like there's someone stepped on a broken glass in there!"

"No, it isn't-" the raven was cut off into a sudden realization. There was no glass in there and so as a 'someone'. "Okay, don't panick.."

"Why?"

Silence. But then..they heard another sound. Unable to control their fear, they jumped on the bed, compressed to each other.

"If the zombie shows up, you're killing it!" Lelouch said.

"What? Why me? No way will I do that!" Suzaku blurted.

"You're the exercise nut here." Upon hearing this, the brunette sighed. More sounds, they trembled harder.

"Dammit, Suzaku, do something!" Lelouch frantically shook his shoulders as if the world's gonna end in any second. "I admit, okay? I'm scared of the sound coming from the closet!"

"But Lelouch! I'm afraid too, you know?" Suzaku told the truth sheepishly.

"What kind of a soldier are you, Suzaku Kururugi? Do your spinning attack or whatever! Just don't get us killed!"

"I can't! Or..or..maybe it's just a rat or Sayoko cleaning your closet."

Lelouch slapped his palm on his forehead. "Idiot, it's quarter to one in the morning. Why would Sayoko clean at a time like this?"

"..."

*SNAP*

They saw the door knob moving. And the closet door opened. Then, they screamed and passed out. But it wasn't a zombie who appeared, it was just C.C. and a smirk was plastered on her face.

"Gotcha."

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Lelouch slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep clouded on his eyes. He sat up and found the closet wide open.

"No zombie? Wait, no zombie! Suzaku, get up!" he called and threw a pillow on the sleeping brunette beside him.

Suzaku stirred and opened his eyes. "Ugh..I'm up.." he muttered groggily.

"There's no zombie in the closet." Lelouch said.

"Really? So much for yesterday..so, have we learned our lesson?"

"Yes, lesson learned."

Then, they both began to get ready for another day of school.

* * *

**Yeah..this is quite longer than the other ones. Anyway! More lessons are coming up! :3**

**Until next time**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	5. Lesson 5

**Alright, so after one month, I finally managed to update this story. Thank you, school and responsibilities for making me update so late. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_Lesson 5: Do Not Lean On One's Shoulder_

"Suzaku, hurry up!" Lelouch hollered, while tapping his foot impatiently at the floor. His arms were folded on his chest and had a disappointed look casted on his face. The raven was not really the patient type whenever it comes to waiting for him to get ready. Why? Suzaku is just too damn slow. And that pissed Lelouch. Plus, he's totally sleep deprived because of Suzaku's mumbles. It kept him awake, half of the night. The brunette has been having constant nightmares about zombies after that zombie-in-a-closet incident. Well, not really a zombie, but a pizza-obssesed witch who hogs your bed, spends your credit card on a dozen of pizza boxes and often ruins things for you.

"Come on, you idiot! We're gonna be late for school!" the raven yelled again. And that's when the young soldier came out of his room.

"Sorry.." Suzaku apologized with a sly grin.

"You better. What took you so long? 15 minutes and we're considered tardy, you know that?"

"Of course I do. I was just having some trouble finding something. You're not really a fan of tardiness are you?"

"Obviously."

When they stepped out of the building, a gusty wind went blowing across them, accompanied by a trail of white snow. It hit them like thousands of cold needles, regardless of the jacket they're wearing over their school uniform. They shivered a bit, upon feeling the intense cold air course over their figures.

"Damn, it's cold." Suzaku muttered. "It's like less than 10 degrees today, right?"

Lelouch gave out a nod. "Yeah." Then, the duo began to make their 10 minute walk to school.

**... ... ... ...**

Everything that they're learning doesn't look that intriguing at all. Lelouch nearly dozed off in the last period but then, class was dismissed at that time. Suzaku had an extra class after his last period every Mondays, which is P.E. class. He had to consume 2 more hours of physical tests before he can meet up again with Lelouch.

Finally, after seven boring hours, school is finally over. They walked briskly at the sidewalk coated in snow.

"I'm beggining to have second thoughts. I want to quit school." Lelouch said. "It's boring."

"Quitting school is not an option. You need it for your future." Suzaku stated in a parent-like way. "Scrub that thought and keep moving."

The former prince smirked. "Yes, Dad." he joked. And Suzaku is not amused.

"I'm not your Dad, so drop it. I only said that to protect you."

"How is quitting school going to endanger my life? Can you be more specific, please?"

"When I said 'protect you', I mean your future. Life is always full of surprises and if you don't graduate, you'll never live a happy ending."

"Well, I don't find that-HEY!" Lelouch shouted as he felt something cold smashed on his shoulder. He glared murderously at the brunette, who's grinning widely at him. "Suzaku, why did you-" ..And there goes another snowball attack.

Suzaku laughed his butt off. He always find it amusing everytime he plays his tricks on Lelouch. "Oh Lulu.." he managed to say. "You look so cute whenever you react like that!"

"Dammit, Suzaku! That wasn't funny!" Lelouch scowled. "And that pet name again! Ugh, make it stop!"

The brunette wiped the tears from his eyes as he recovered from his laugh trip. But he's still smiling cheekily at him. "Fine fine..want to play a snowball fight?"

"No way in he-" Kaboom. Snow on his face. "UGH! For goodness sake, Suzaku! Quit. Throwing. Snowballs. At. Me!"

''Not until you challenge me in a two round snowball fight." Suzaku replied with a wink and threw another ball of cold ammo at his enraged best friend. Lelouch managed to fend it off with his hand's reflexes.

"Show me what you got and we'll head home!"

Lelouch stared at him with narrow eyes. "Sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright. Two rounds! Let's go!"

They got off the sidewalk and walked to a spot where there is plenty of snow. Then, began to play the game. They both scooped up a handful of snow and turned it into a ball. They stood up and looked at each other for a while before they both declared..

"ATTACK!"

Their snowballs crossed. Suzaku had missed Lelouch's attack and as for the raven he has been hit on the right leg.

"One point!" the brunette said proudly.

"Oh yeah? What about this..!" Lelouch tossed two snowballs at the brunette and both hit him on the thighs. "That's two points, now."

"Hey, no fair! I wasn't ready!" Suzaku pouted.

"There's no rules in this game you exercise nut. Less talking, more throwing! The limit is 15 points."

Suzaku smirked. "Challenge accepted, then."

**...**

"Suzaku, slow down!"

"Nope! Evade faster Lelouch!"

**...**

"OW!"

"Whoops. Sorry, Suzaku. He he.."

"Revenge!"

**( 2 hours later )**

Lelouch and Suzaku layed their tired bodies on the cold snow, with smiles on their faces. Two hours have passed and they have just finished a lifetime's game of snowball fight. They never have like this moment before.

"We should head home, now." Lelouch said. "Nunnally's worrying, maybe."

"Yeah."

They sat up and grabbed their school bags. They stopped by a bus stop sign, waiting for the bus to arrive. After spending another 15 minutes, the bus have arrived. They took the remaining seats and sat beside each other. The bus took off.

**( 10 minutes later..)**

"I got this feeling that a blizzard will occur, don't you think so, Suzaku?" Lelouch asked while looking out the window, enjoying the awesome view of the mountains. No response came from the brunette. "Uh..Suzaku?" He can hear faint snoring beside him. He trailed his eyes at Suzaku, only to find him asleep on his chair.

The bus ran over a big hump, causing Suzaku's head to fall on Lelouch's shoulder.

_W-what the heck..?!_

Lelouch don't know exactly how he should feel as he saw the brunette resting on his shoulder. Flattered? What! He's not gay! Angry? How can he be angry if he's seeing Suzaku's peaceful features? It's nearly irresistible! Or..just let him be? Well, they are best friends after all

_Maybe I should let him sleep. It's been a long day._

Few more minutes have passed, Lelouch was about to drift off as well until he felt something wet soaking the fabric on his shoulder area. He looked right and the brunette was DROOLING ON HIS SHOULDER.

_DAMN! DROOL?! That..wasn't part of it right?_

He wanted to wake him, but he refused to do it. He felt it getting more wet. Lelouch is about blow up.

_Calm down, Lelouch. It's just drool..just drool..just.._

He peeks at him again.

_Dammit, calm down! Why is my heart racing? Signs of being gay..I guess? WHAT AM I THINKING?! I AIN'T GAY!_

...

Snore. Snore. Snore. Snore.

_Suzaku, just wake up. Please, please, please._

Snore. Snore. Snore. Snore.

_Wake. Up!_

Snore. Snore.

_SUZAKU!_

Snore.

"Suzaku, wake up!" Lelouch finally said in a hushed tone. "Wake up! You're drooling already!" The brunette awoke from his light slumber and raised his head up.

"Lelouch..?" he said groggily. "Are we there yet?" he asked as he rubbed the sleep off his eyes.

"Halfway there. And Suzaku.." Lelouch pointed to the wet spot of his jacket. "Explain this."

Suzaku stared at it for a while before he smiled sheepishly "Ah..heh heh..I'm sorry?" Lelouch smacked him at the back of his head.

"OW! Seriously, Lelouch. When will you ever learn to STOP hitting me with that iron hand!"

"I'm your best friend, genius. I have the right to smack you whenever I want." the raven said with a smirk. "Oh, and if you're ever going to sleep on my shoulder then, don't drool! If you do, you'll be the one to wash it."

He cocked an eyebrow at him. "Eeeh?"

"You hear me."

Suzaku sighed. "Yes..sir." he mumbled.

That's never lean on one's shoulder or you'll receive a consequence: Laundry

* * *

**End of lesson 5, peeps! I changed the cover photo into something that suits the plot. And yup it matches! I still have a few stories that I need to update so the next chapter might come out sooner. But, I'm always open for suggestions for the next chapter. Your idea must be about the things you should or shouldn't when you're around with your best friend. If somethings comes to your mind, PM me or insert it in your review. :)**

**Until next time!**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


	6. Lesson 6

**Hey hey, guys! I'm very sorry for updating late. Seriously, school is getting kinda annoying and am looking forward for the next school break. Thanks for the reviews: Rie Mizuki and pft980811**

**Directed to **_**pft980811**_**: Your idea's considerable. I might put it in the next lesson but I'll have to think about it. Thank you very much! :D**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

_Lesson 6: Always Get Even_

Suzaku opened his eyes groggily and squinted as the rays of sunlight strucked his eyes. Today is a gorgeous weekend to spend a lifetime with friends and have a great spree of fun, regarding the fair weather and birds chirping merrily on the tree branches. However, something is wrong. Wrong, with himself.

He could barely move his body and he had this massive headache, as if his temple was slammed by a hammer or got backslapped again by Lelouch's 'iron hand'. The guy is a good smacker indeed, but he wouldn't have received a headache like_ this _painful, just for stupid act of backslapping the poor brunette. Not only that, but his nose felt wet. A cold, maybe?

"Morning, sleepy head." A familiar voice greeted. Suzaku rolled his head to the right and met a calm Lelouch staring down at him. "You surprise me a lot you know. You went to bed very early, right? Why did I woke up first?" he asked.

"Really..? What time was that?" Suzaku asked in a rather audible voice.

"8:00 p.m. After we got home from our late-activity in school yesterday, you went straight to bed. Now, it's 8:00 a.m., you slept for 12 hours and you don't look like a morning person to me. Are you sick or something?"

Suzaku chuckled. "Nah, I'm fine. I have a military meeting today. So, I'll get ready and meet up with you later..." He crawled out of bed and stood up with a slight wobble. Lelouch stabilized him.

"Suzaku, you don't look so well to me. Are you sure you're alright?" Lelouch asked with concern transparent in his voice. The brunette nodded, and began to head out to the door. As he was about to, he suddenly coughed harshly a couple of times.

"I-I'm fine..it's just a cough." Suzaku said. He looked back at Lelouch with a small smile "Don't worry...about me." He resumed walking towards the door but he was stopped upon feeling a hand grab his shoulder.

"Oh I don't think so. You don't have a cough yesterday." Lelouch said. "You're ill. Just stay here and rest."

"Lelouch, I'm fine really...ugh.." the brunette groaned and put a hand on his head. His sorroundings was spinning violently.

"Suzaku..Suzaku, what's wrong?" the raven asked with worry.

"I don't know..I just feel.." then, Suzaku passed out. Lelouch bolted towards his collapsing friend and caught him on time. He muttered a choice of cursing and carried the unconscious brunette back to his bed. He sighed. He knew this was going to happened.

_Hm..let me find out._

After spreading the warm blanket all over Suzaku's body, Lelouch brushed away some of his curly brown hair above his brows and placed a hand on the brunette's forhead. He gasped a little as he realized that he was burning up with a fever. The heat vested on him was intense.

_Damn...why didn't he tell me that he was sick?_

Lelouch looked at Suzaku. His tanned face was drenched in beads of sweat and his cheeks were flushed. The raven rushed out of his room and returned with a basin of cold water with a small towel soaked in it. He squeezed the towel to remove the water absorbed in its cottony texture and settled it on Suzaku's forehead.

_This day's going to be tough.._

**( Later...)**

The brunette awoke. He was still very weak and tired though..but he couldn't sleep anymore. "U..ugh.." he groaned as he sat up. A small cloth fell on his lap. He stared at it and wondered. "What..is this doing here..?"

''You're awake." Lelouch greeted. "How do you feel?"

"Awful." Suzaku responded. "What happened?"

"Believe it or not, I spend the past two hours taking care of you. I was planning to give you pain relievers but you couldn't wake up so I just let you sleep then. Your fever is pretty high, so relax."

"I'm sick..? That's.."

"I know. It's ironic." Lelouch chuckled. The brunette sneezed and sniffed after he recovered from it. Lelouch offered him a box of tissue. "You just have a common cold, but they might get serious if you don't rest up. Otherwise, you cannot go back to school or the military again.''

Suzaku blew his nose and throwed the tissue on the small waste basket. "Yeah..."

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"I..just don't want you to worry..and.." Another sneeze. "..And..my ailment is contagious..you might get it too."

"I don't really care, though. I'm taking care of you, idiot." Lelouch chuckled. "Lay down and I'll be here, watching."

"But..seriously, are you sure?"

The raven sighed. "Best friends...duh?" he said as he rolled his eyes. Suzaku sneezed again.

"Damn...I hate sneezing constantly." the brunette grumbled. He coughed dryly. "..and coughing.."

"It's normal, Suzaku. It happened to me once and the feeling of being sick really sucks. Is this your first time?"

"I got sick before..but I only have a slight fever. Not with colds and coughs." he replied. "Ugh..Lelouch, I need a tissue."

"O-okay then.." Lelouch stuttered and grabbed a tissue paper from the box. Suzaku did not take it. "Well? Here's your tissue, get it."

"..."

A sudden realization strucked the raven. "...or should I do it for you?" Nice thinking, Captain Genius.

"Wha...no! That's not what I.." Suzaku coughed multiple times. He regret raising his voice. He cleared his throat. "Just place it there..." His eyes widened when Lelouch held the tissue close to his nose.

"No..no..just put.." Suzaku suddenly made frantic hand signs at Lelouch. The raven stared at him in confusement.

"What?"

Hand sign. Hand sign. Hand sign.

"Is this a game of charades?"

Hand sign, and hand sign.

"Suzaku, what do you want me to do? Move away or-"

**ACHOO!**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lelouch exclaimed, dropped the tissue paper and stared at his hand with disgust. It was covered with slimy...whatever. "Suzaku, why on earth did you do that?!"

"I-I told you to move away because.." Sneeze. " ..I'm going to sneeze..!"

"You shouldn't have turned away!"

"I'm sorry..! I was about to turn away and I..well, you know.."

"Dammit.." Lelouch cursed. "Disgusting sputum. Ugh, I'm washing my hands!"

**( Later...)**

"Lelouch?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry for sneezing on your hand." Suzaku said, his voice had gained its normality. "I mean, despite of that incident, thank you. I still feel kinda sick, though. But I feel better than before."

"It's no problem." Lelouch replied with a smile. "Now, just rest. You'll be fine by tomorrow." Then, he suddenly sneezed.

"Uh-oh.."

The raven just grinned. "It's nothing. Just a.." Then, he coughed. "Nevermind..."

"Don't worry Lelouch." Suzaku chuckled. "When I get better tomorrow, I'll be the one to take care of you. As a return gift."

"You don't have to do that.."

"Of course I need to. Like you said, we're best friends. We always need to get even sometimes.."

**( Later...)**

**ACHOO!**

"LELOUCH, WHAT THE?!" Suzaku sprang out of his chair. "You just sneezed on my shirt!"

The sick former prince smirked. "You said that we need to get even sometimes. So I sneezed back at you." he said.

...

The brunette sighed. "Oh, you.."

* * *

**This lesson is more on friendship..yeah, sick fics are commonly suited for friendship category. I added a little humor to lighten the mood a bit. I hope that this chapter is okay with you. By the way guys, next week is finals and I have to focus on studying the following week. I won't be gone for too long, so don't worry. I can't promise you to get the next chapter ready by the end of the week, but I'll try my best to gather some ideas while I'm at it.**

**I'm still accepting suggestions for future chapters. Feel free to leave me a review with your suggestion, if something comes across your mind. But may I request, can you make it more humorous? Don't make it TOO crack. Just the fair ones. It is up to you, weather you insert it in your review or send me a PM. ^_^**

**Until next time! ;D**

**~Dark Zero 1718**


End file.
